Show No Mercy
by JeanneVanjean
Summary: Lato pomiędzy drugim a trzecim sezonem. Elena, która pomiędzy pożądaniem, wstydem, wstrętem i desperacją odnajduje ostatnią rzecz, której mogłaby się spodziewać. Miłość. Uwagi: sceny erotyczne i sporo przekleństw. One-shot.


Przytomność i jasność umysłu wracała do Eleny powoli, przedzierając się z najdalszych zakamarków jej podświadomości. Zamrugała, gdy kolory pogłębiły się, a kontury przedmiotów wyostrzyły. Obraz, który pojawił się przed jej oczami wstrząsnął nią - brudne, schodzące ze ścian tapety, zaśmiecona niedopałkami podłoga i odrapane drzwi.

To była pierwsza rzecz, którą odczuła.

Chwilę później poczuła powiew zimnego powietrza, który prześlizgnął się po jej nagiej skórze niczym wąż. Wzdrygnęła się, powoli unosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Jej włosy kosmykami przesunęły się po łopatkach i ramionach, delikatnie ją łaskocząc.

Później do jej nozdrzy przebił się mocny i duszący zapach papierosowego dymu. Bardzo blisko niej.

Ktoś, z kim dzieliła motelowe łóżko, palił.

Gdzieś wewnątrz niej zaczęła zbierać się histeria. Świadomość jej położenia była niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Szybko i niezgrabnie wstała, podbiegła do kupki, która była jej ubraniami i zaczęła je pośpiesznie zakładać. Jej dłonie trzęsły się, gdy zakładała majtki. Zdrętwiałe palce nie radziły sobie z zapięciem stanika.

Znalazł się za nią w ułamku sekundy. Jego zgrabne dłonie bez problemu zapięły stanik, roztaczając wokół niej znienawidzony zapach tytoniu i dymu papierosowego. Czuła jego oddech na szyi i gładkość skóry, która jeszcze niedawno ocierała się o jej skórę. Wywołało to lawinę wspomnień jego dotyku, silnych dłoni, ust błądzących leniwie po jej ciele, badających je i na nowo określające, kim ona, Elena Gilbert, właściwie jest.

Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o tym.

- Nie dotykaj mnie. - warknęła, odsuwając się. Założyła spodenki, bluzkę i chwyciła buty w ręce. Wiedziała, że nie byłaby w stanie ich zasznurować.

Już chwyciła za klamkę, gdy obok jej twarzy wyrosło jego silne ramię i zatrzasnęło drzwi, uniemożliwiając jej wyjście. Znajdował się tak blisko, że czuła na szyi jego ciepły oddech.

Osaczył ją.

Jej serce biło jak oszalałe. Tak strasznie chciała uniknąć momentu, w którym będzie musiała spojrzeć w jego twarz, bo wtedy wszystko stanie się prawdą. Wtedy do jej świadomości dotrze prawda o tym, co zrobiła.

-Chciałaś wymknąć się bez pożegnania?

Poczuła jego usta, delikatnie muskające jej ramię i dłoń silnie trzymającą ją w pasie. Znienawidziła samą siebie za to nieznośne uczucie w kroczu. Za podniecenie.

Odwróciła się i stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz. Jak zwykle, jego usta były rozciągnięte w złośliwym uśmieszku, błękitne, zniewalające oczy lekko zmrużone, a poczochrane, czarne włosy w całkowitym nieładzie.

Bum! Okrutna świadomość uderzyła ją, niemal zwalając z nóg.

Przespała się z Damonem Salvatorem.

Bratem swojego chłopaka, Stefana.

-Nie, nie, nie mogę! - załkała.

Zdziwił się. Korzystając z chwili jego zmieszania wymknęła się spod jego ramienia, otworzyła drzwi i wybiegła na motelowy korytarz. Żwir na podjeździe ranił jej bose stopy. Szlochając, dobiegła do swojego samochodu. Gdy odjeżdżała w stronę Mystic Falls, w lusterku widziała jego sylwetkę w oknie i złośliwy, lekceważący uśmiech. Uśmiech zdobywcy.

XXX

Usiadła w fotelu na balkonie. Bardzo rzadko korzystała z tego miejsca. Balkon był połączony z pokojem jej rodziców, później pokojem Jenny. Teraz wszyscy z nich nie żyli. Nikt nie odważył się nic dotknąć, przesunąć ani schować od dnia, w którym umarła jej ciocia.

Zdrętwiałymi, drżącymi dłońmi obejmowała kubek wystygłej już herbaty. Mokre włosy przesunęły się po jej ramionach, gdy pochyliła głowę i upiła łyk. Po wizycie w motelu spędziła ponad godzinę w wannie, szorując się. Tak, jakby mogła tym samym zedrzeć ze skóry wspomnienie jego ust i dotyku, które wywoływało u niej niekontrolowany dreszcz.

Czuła się przeraźliwie samotna. Jeremy próbował zapomnieć, więc spędzał całe dnie w domu Bonnie. Alaric upijał się w Grillu i rzadko tu bywał. Caroline non stop widywała się z Tylerem. Wszyscy pod przykrywką miłych uśmiechów uskakiwali i uciekali od wspominania tego, co się wydarzyło na początku lata, udawali, że powoli wszystko wraca na swoje dawne miejsce. W oczach Eleny była to tylko jedna wielka szopka hipokryzji. Wyglądało to, jakby próbowali złożyć z powrotem maszynę, kiedy wszystkie jej elementy są wyszczerbione i zardzewiałe. Nic nie przywróci normy, tak samo jak Jenny.

A Stefan...Jedyna osoba, która mogłaby utrzymać ją w ryzach...

Uciekła?

Odeszła?

Czy to istotne? Nie ma go. Tak samo jak jej ciotki czy Johna; tak samo, jak Isabelle i jej rodziców...

Kubek wyleciał jej z rąk, gdy jej ciałem wstrząsnęły spazmy szlochu. Płacząc, pochyliła głowę i oparła ją o kolana. Jasnobrązowa plama herbaty błyskawicznie rozrastała się na podłodze wśród odłamków kubka, a po pustym domu Gilbertów długo rozbrzmiewał huk tłukącego się szkła.

XXX

Tydzień później stanęła przed tymi samymi motelowymi drzwiami. Z niewiadomych przyczyn Damon przestał mieszkać w pensjonacie Salvatorów.

Cała brawura ją opuściła. Nie była pewna, po co tu przyjechała, przemowa, którą ułożyła sobie wcześniej w głowie straciła jakikolwiek sens. Odetchnęła i uniosła rękę, by zapukać, gdy nagle coś usłyszała.

Przybliżyła się do drzwi, nasłuchując. Była pewna, że pod drugiej ktoś podszedł i ich dotknął. Niepewnie przejechała paznokciem po drewnianej powierzchni, w odpowiedzi słysząc z drugiej strony chrapliwy oddech. Wstrzymała oddech i położyła dłoń na klamce. Po chwili zza drzwi doszło prychnięcie, a ona poczuła drgnięcie, gdy i tam złapano za klamkę. Wypuściła powietrze nosem i głośno przełknęła ślinę, po czym otworzyła drzwi.

Stał przed nią tak...idealnie nieperfekcyjny i pełen kontrastu; zaspany, rozczochrany, kiedy jego oczy lśniły swoim żywym, lodowo-błękitnym blaskiem. Na moment coś zaparło jej dech w piersi i trzymało go tam przez długie, ciągnące się w wieczność sekundy, kiedy jego spojrzenie świdrowało ją. Przez chwilę niczym macka po jej karku prześlizgnął się wstręt, złość i wyrzuty sumienia, przez moment zachciała uciec...

Ale chwilę później już była w środku, jego usta sunęły po jej szyi, a ręce błądziły po ciele, wywołując dreszcze. Zatrzasnął drzwi i popchnął ją na nie, przypierając własnym ciałem. Jednym, szybkim ruchem ściągnął jej sukienkę i uniósł ją w górę. Jej nogi oplotły go w biodrach, a dłonie chaotycznie błądziły po jego plecach. Wtedy, w chaosie dotyku i pocałunków, Elena odnalazła spokój - czuła się dobrze, jak na należytym miejscu. Przez chwilę wszystko było dobrze.

Chwilę później Damon wszedł w nią, boleśnie wbijając palce w jej uda i jeszcze mocniej przypierając do drzwi.

XXX

-Czemu nie mieszkasz w pensjonacie? - zapytała Elena, podnosząc się na łokciach. Pod brzuchem czuła sztywne prześcieradło i twardy, motelowy materac. Damon siedział niedbale na wiklinowym krześle obok okna, paląc papierosa. Z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach rysował w powietrzu palcem drogę promienia złotego, późno popołudniowego słońca, który wpadał przez okno. Kończył się na plecach Eleny, wzdłuż linii jej kręgosłupa. Mężczyzna przejechał po nim palcem, wywołując u dziewczyny przyjemny dreszcz.

-Taki wielki dom jest dla mnie za duży. – mruknął, gasząc papierosa. – Potęguje moją samotność.

Coś poruszyło się w Elenie. Zacisnęła wargi, zdając sobie sprawę, że zarówno ona, jak i Damon są niesamowicie samotni i nieudolnie próbują o tym zapomnieć, pomóc sobie nawzajem w plątaninie jęków i śliny.

Wstała i zaczęła się ubierać. Damon nigdy jej nie zatrzymywał. Otrzymywał to, czego chciał – szybkie, desperackie rżnięcie uwieńczone orgazmem.

-To był ostatni raz. Więcej tu nie przyjdę. – mruknęła, grzebiąc w torebce.

Gdy była przy drzwiach, usłyszała jego prychnięcie.

-Powtarzasz to od tygodnia.

XXX

Przyszła do motelu wieczorem. Nigdy nie ustalali pory ani godziny. Damon rzadko opuszczał swój pokój, ona nieczęsto odwiedzała inne miejsca.

Rozebrała się i ułożyła na łóżku. Usiadła niepewnie, sama nie rozumiejąc sytuacji, w której się znalazła. Jezu, przecież ona tu przychodzi na szybki, brudny seks. To całkowicie nie w stylu Eleny Glbert, to nie ona.

Zacisnęła pięści. _Wyjdę. Ubiorę się i wyjdę, zanim zauważy że tu w ogóle byłam_, pomyślała. Próbowała wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, ale coś wewnątrz powstrzymywało ją. Poczeka jeszcze dziesięć minut. Potem pójdzie.

Czekała prawie półtorej godziny, badając najdrobniejsze szczegóły motelowej pościeli. Usłyszała ciężki krok na korytarzu i znieruchomiała. Damon wszedł, a raczej wtoczył się do pokoju. Nawet z takiej odległości Elena czuła bijący od niego fetor alkoholu. Wielkiej ilości alkoholu.

Spojrzał się na nią zamglonym, nierozumnym wzrokiem. Chwiejnie podszedł do łóżka, omal się po drodze nie wywracając. Elena wyprostowała się, obnażając nagie piersi i poprawiła włosy._ Co ja do cholery robię? Próbuję wyglądać seksownie? _Damon patrzył po kolei na jej nogi, brzuch, szyję i twarz, skacząc między nimi wzrokiem i powoli łącząc fakty, jakby układał łamigłówkę. Uniosła niepewnie rękę, by złapać go za pasek i do siebie przyciągnąć, lecz on boleśnie złapał za nadgarstek i odtrącił. Elena z impetem poleciała w poprzek łóżka. Zanim zdążyła się podnieść, mężczyzna już do niej przyległ. Jego ruchy pozbawione były delikatności czy czułości. Nie pocałował jej nawet, tylko zagłębił się w ssaniu i podgryzaniu jej szyi. Jęknęła, gdy zsunął się niżej, bynajmniej nie z rozkoszy. Damon był brutalny.

Po zaledwie chwili wszedł w nią. Elena w życiu nie przeżyła gorszego seksu. Damon cuchnął wódką, wbijał palce w jej pośladki, jego pchnięcia były bolesne. Prawą ręką szarpnął jej za włosy, aż pisnęła, by ułatwić sobie dostęp do jej szyi. Głuchy na jej protesty, kontynuował, wybijając biodrami coraz szybszy rytm.

Gdy w niej skończył, wysapał prosto w jej twarz jękliwe _„Katherine"_.

Elena przez pół godziny płakała, skulona na brzegu łóżka. Trzeźwiejący powoli Damon siedział na wiklinowym krześle przy oknie, paląc jednego papierosa za drugim. Nie wykonał najdrobniejszego gestu, by ją pocieszyć.

XXX

Elena wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym przeszła przez próg pensjonatu Salvatorów.

Nie była tu od dnia, w którym zaginął Stefan. Gdy weszła do salonu, poczuła nieznośne ukłucie w sercu. Poranne światło idealnie uwydatniało refleksy drewnianych mebli. Książki, karafka, wazony z kwiatami – wszystko stało tak samo, jak ponad miesiąc wcześniej. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz zapłonie ogień w kominku, a z kuchni…a z kuchni wyjedzie jej Stefan, trzymając kubek gorącej herbaty, przytuli ją i rozbawi. Jej Stefan – czuły, wspierający, kochany.

Po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Elena cicho zaszlochała, kuląc się na kanapie, na której spędzili razem wiele zimowych wieczorów. Nigdy nie czuła się tak samotna.

- Gdzie jesteś? – wyszeptała. – Czemu mnie zostawiłeś, Stefanie? Czemu? Przeżyłam cudem, tracąc Jennę i Johna…A Ty odszedłeś. Czemu?

- Też chciałbym to wiedzieć.

Elena zerwała się na równe nogi. W progu salonu stał Damon, trzymając butelkę szkockiej. Miał zaciśniętą szczękę i trudny do zrozumienia wyraz twarzy. Dziewczyna nie miała wątpliwości – była pewna, że wszystko słyszał.

- Co ty tu robisz? Ponoć tutaj nie przychodzisz.

-To mój brat, Eleno. – powiedział głucho, jakby nie usłyszał jej pytania. – Po tylu latach, gdy wreszcie udało mi się go odzyskać, tracę go. Nie wiem, gdzie jest. Zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, a ja gniję w tym mieście i co robię? Rżnę jego dziewczynę.

Elena poczuła się, jakby ktoś ją spoliczkował. Pierwszy raz któreś z nich powiedziało to na głos.

-To obrzydliwe. – wyszeptała. – To najgorsze świństwo, jakie zrobiłam w całym swoim życiu.

XXX

Oddychali szybko i nierówno. Elenie kręciło się w głowie od orgazmu tak silnego, że krzyknęła na cały dom. Damon leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, wycierając pot z czoła.

Próbując ochłonąć, rozejrzała się po pokoju Damona. Rzadko miała okazję tu być. Meble i ich ustawienie były prawie tak same, jak w pokoju Stefana, co wywołało nieznośną ciężkość w sercu. Jednak na pułkach widniały inne książki, panował tu bałagan i było zdecydowanie ciemniej.

-Nie róbmy tego nigdy więcej w pensjonacie.

-Nigdy.

-Czuję się tak…

-Wiem. Ja też.

XXX

-Ustalmy jedno. To tylko szybki seks. Nic innego.

-Chyba nie spodziewałeś się niczego więcej.

-Seks. Sam seks, zero uczuć, zero przywiązania. Jasne?

-Zero uczuć, zero przywiązania. Tylko seks.

XXX

-OBŁUDA. 16 punktów.

-Oszukujesz.

Pewnego dnia Elena znalazła pod motelowym łóżkiem Damona scrabble. Nie mając do roboty nic poza seksem, zaczęli grać.

Elena siedziała przy stoliku w białym szlafroku. Damon był w samych bokserkach i naturalnie palił, na przemian z popijaniem krwi z szklanki. Dziewczynę zaczął przerażać fakt, że całkowicie przyzwyczaiła się do zapachu tytoniu – nie wyobrażała sobie, jak pocałować Damona bez tego smaku w ustach. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że nie byłby to ten sam Damon.

-Nie muszę oszukiwać. – mruknął, zaciągnąwszy się papierosem. – Po prostu jesteś tępa i masz mały zasób słownictwa.

Oburzona Elena jęknęła, doprowadzając mężczyznę do śmiechu. Potem zaczęła rzucać w niego kostkami z literkami.

Stefan udawałby, że się poddaje. Damon natomiast wziął garść kostek i rzucił prosto w Elenę, po czym złapał ją w pasie i rzucił na łóżko. Śmiejąc się i piszcząc, wylądowała plackiem na brzuchu, a Damon położył się na niej. Ręka na ręce, noga na nodze, jego umięśniony tors na jej plecach.

-Poddajesz się? – szepnął jej do ucha.

-Nigdy. – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

Damon uniósł ją do pozycji siedzącej i przesunął dłonią po jej szyi, zahaczył o lewy sutek, po czym zjechał w dół. Elena jęknęła, gdy jego palce wsunęły się między jej uda. W ten sposób nagradzał ją i karał, dawał i odbierał, doprowadzał do szaleństwa. Poczekał, aż zacznie krzyczeć, po czym wreszcie wydarł z niej orgazm, zostawiając oszołomioną.

-Taki rodzaj przegranej mi pasuje. – mruknęła z błogim, nieobecnym uśmiechem na ustach.

XXX

-Wyglądasz na weselszą.

Elena odwróciła się, wiążąc wysokiego kucyka. Po schodach schodził zaspany Jeremy. Przez całe lato sypiał do południa, kiedy ona była od ósmej na nogach. Zanim jej brat wstał, zdążyła zrobić poranny jogging i zakupy oraz zająć się skacowanym Alariciem.

-Co masz na myśli? – zapytała, czochrając mu z uśmiechem włosy.

-Właśnie to. – mruknął Jeremy, wskazując na jej uśmiech. – Coś się zmieniło. Przestałaś być taka smutna.

Elena poczuła, jak na jej twarzy wykwita rumieniec.

-Nic się nie stało. – powiedziała, próbując ukryć drżenie głosu. – Wszystko jest po staremu.

XXX

Seks nie jest lekarstwem na wszystko. W ciągu lata Elena miała dobre i złe dni. Ostatecznie przeważyły złe.

Złe dni objawiały się nieznośną, głuchą ciszą, która w jej umyśle rosła do rangi pisku i biła ją niczym bicz, doprowadzając do migreny. W złe dni Elena czuła się nieswojo we własnej skórze, bała się spojrzeć w lustro bo nie miała pojęcia, kim jest osoba, którą w nim zobaczy. Czuła się krucha, wypalona wewnątrz i balansująca na cienkiej granicy między zdrowiem a całkowitym załamaniem psychicznym.

Powłócząc nogami, z pustą twarzą weszła do pokoju Damona. Ręce jej się trzęsły, gdy przekręcała klucz w zamku. To był kolejny objaw złych dni – trzęsła się cała i była o wiele bardziej płochliwa jak zwykle. Podczas złych nocy osaczał ją strach, tak paniczny i przejmujący, że kuliła się obok łóżka. Tak, jakby Klaus stał pod jej domem i czekał, by ją zabić, wściekły za to, że go oszukali.

Stanęła na środku pokoju, niepewna, co ma zrobić. Na myśl o tym, by rozebrać się i czekać na Damona, który ją zerżnie, omal nie dostała mdłości. Podeszła do okna i otworzyła je na oścież. Oparła się o parapet i lekko wychyliła, podziwiając zielone lasy Mystic Falls w blasku złotego, zachodzącego słońca. Pomimo wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, wciąż uważała to miasto za piękne; było zniewalające w swojej prostocie, w tym, jak stereotypowo południowe było. To był jej dom.

Usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych, skrzypiących drzwi. Nie odwróciła się, kiedy Damon podszedł do niej i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Nie zareagowała, gdy zsunął ramiączko jej bluzki i pocałował ją w łopatkę. Szarpnęła się dopiero, gdy przycisnął ją do siebie, całując ją w szyję.

-Nie mam na to ochoty. – mruknęła, wymijając go. Zrobiła kilka niepewnych kroków po pokoju, zanim odwróciła się w jego stronę.

-O co ci chodzi?

-Czy musimy za każdym razem się pieprzyć? – zapytała, podnosząc głos. – Czy możemy choć raz zrezygnować z seksu?

-Oczywiście, Eleno. – odparł z jadem mężczyzna. – Może zabiorę cię na piknik? Albo do kina? No wiesz, na prawdziwą randkę. – pstryknął jej palcami przed twarzą. – Obudź się, do cholery! To, co nas łączy to tylko seks. Bez niego nie ma żadnego „my".

Zszokowana Elena skamieniała…I pojęła. Wtedy do niej dotarło, że taki jest Damon - bezlitosny. Okrutny, podły, egoistyczny, samolubny, pozbawiony skrupułów. Był w stanie zniszczyć wszystkie jej nadzieje i złudzenia, bo taki już jest. Bo chciał to zrobić. Bo nie znał litości dla drugiej osoby.

-A więc tak. Kiedy Stefan tu był, przypieprzyłeś się do mnie, odgrywając nieszczęśliwie zakochanego brata by teraz co? Ruchać mnie na boku, w jakimś żałosnym motelu i wmawiać mi, że nic do mnie nie czujesz?

Damon spuścił wzrok. Miał tę nieznośną minę – pustą i pozbawioną wyrazu, jak na początku ich znajomości. Nienawidziła tej miny.

-Dobrze, że to sobie wreszcie wyjaśniliśmy! – wrzasnęła. On też nie zazna litości. – Naprawdę nie wiem, czego się po tobie spodziewałam. Przecież nie jestem dla ciebie niczym więcej, niż pieprzoną zabawką, niż twoją własną, prywatną dziwką! – z ostatnimi słowami walnęła go zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi w tors. – Przez ostatnie tygodnie zrobiłam największe świństwo życia. Jak mogłam oczekiwać, że to mi ujdzie na sucho? Przecież za świństwo dostaje się świństwo, prawda?!

W pokoju zapadła głucha cisza. Elena spojrzała się na swoje ręce jakby nie rozumiała, co przed chwilą zrobiła, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

-Eleno… - wyszeptał Damon, gdy stała w drzwiach.

Gdy się odwróciła, jej twarz błyszczała od łez.

-Masz rację. Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak „my".

XXX

Przez następne tygodnie Elena szerokim łukiem omijała motel, w którym mieszkał Damon. Zamiast tego robiła wszystko, by go zapomnieć. Narzuciła sobie reżim ćwiczeń; biegała codziennie rano, po obiedzie i wieczorem, przed snem robiła serię brzuszków i szóstkę Weidera. Zaczęła czytać lektury szkolne na następny rok, robić próbne testy i sprawdzać oferty pobliskich collage'y. Wysprzątała cały dom, łącznie ze strychem. Grała z Jeremy'm na konsoli i gotowała mu codziennie coraz bardziej wymyślny obiad. Każdego ranka przychodziła do Alarica, doprowadzała go do normalnego stanu, robiła mu zakupy, przyrządzała posiłki i sprzątała mieszkanie. Czasami spacerowała z Mattem lub pomagała mu w Grillu. Chodziła na zakupy z Bonnie i Caroline. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko wracało do normy.

No, może poza tym, że zaczęła pić. Sama nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy regularnie uzupełniany przez nią sześciopak zajął stałe miejsce w lodówce, ani kiedy lampka wina stała się towarzyszem podczas wieczornej lektury.

Pewnego wieczoru wraz z Caroline nocowały u Bonnie. Obejrzały "Dziennik Bridget Jones" i opróżniły trzy butelki Martini. Rano ona i czarownica obudziły się z nieznośnym kacem, z zazdrością patrząc na blond wampirzycę, której po przemianie niesamowicie wzrosła odporność na alkohol. Kiedy ta śmiała się z przyjaciółek, Elena mruknęła "_Szkoda, że przeżyłam rytuał Klausa. Byłabym wampirem i nie znosiłabym tego łupania w głowie_". Dziewczyny na chwilę zamarły, jakby nie wierząc w to, co właśnie zostało powiedziane. Po chwili wszystkie wybuchły chichotem.

Tak, wszystko wracało do normy.

XXX

Pewnej sierpniowej, deszczowej nocy Elena dostała telefon z Mystic Grilla. Kiedy przyjechała na miejsce i próbowała unieść całkowicie pijanego Alarica, bełkoczącego imię jej ciotki, Damon pojawił się z drugiej strony, zarzucając jego ramię na swoje. Razem wynieśli Alarica z baru, usadzili w samochodzie Eleny i zawieźli do jego mieszkania. Gdy tylko ułożyli go do łóżka, natychmiast opuściła mieszkanie, w strugach deszczu dobiegając do samochodu. Zanim zdążyła wejść do środka, Damon zmaterializował się obok i złapał ją za ramię, zmuszając, by spojrzała mu w oczy. Momentalnie osaczył ją swoim wzrokiem.

-Hej, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, a w jego głosie Czy on naprawdę się o nią martwił? - Chcesz pogadać? Albo...po prostu pomilczeć?

Przez moment Elena poczuła ścisk w żołądku. Nienawidziła jego oczu, przypominających skrzący się lód i tego spojrzenia, które się w nią wwiercało. Zapragnęła uciec, zapaść się pod ziemię, schować. Byleby być jak najdalej od tego wzroku, który lustrował ją i przeszywał, zdawał się znać jej najgłębiej skryte myśl.

Zamiast ucieczki, zrobiła pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy. Wspięła się na palce i go pocałowała.

XXX

Weszli, a raczej wpadli do pokoju. Ich nogi plątały się i uginały, gdy zdzierali z siebie przemoknięte ubrania i badali swoje ciała chłodnymi dłońmi. Mokre włosy Eleny były niczym kurtyna oddzielająca ich od reszty świata; grali we dwójkę sztukę, którą jako jedyni rozumieli.

Jednym, szybkim ruchem Damon uniósł ją do góry i błyskawicznie znaleźli się w łazience, potem pod prysznicem. Po omacku włączył wodę. Zalała ich fala parującego gorąca, wciąż jednak nieporównywalnie mniejszego od żaru, który szumiał wewnątrz nich.

-Nigdy...- wysapał Damon, całując zagłębienie jej szyi. - Nie myśl... Że nic... Dla... Mnie nie... Znaczysz...

-Cśśś...- mruknęła Elena. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką powiedziała, zanim oboje stracili świadomość i zagłębili się w najdzikszym, najbardziej namiętnym seksie, jaki zdarzyło im się mieć.

XXX

Po wszystkim leżeli przytuleni w łóżku. Grubą warstwą kołdry i koców odgrodzili się od zewnętrznego, zimnego świata, a pod nim ukryli się spleceni; ona skulona i przyciśnięta do jego torsu, on z podbródkiem opartym o jej głowę. Razem. Bezpieczni.

Damon pocałował ją w czubek głowy, delikatnie muskając jej mokre włosy. Elena mocniej do niego przywarła, niczym mała, zagubiona dziewczyna.

-Myślisz, że on żyje?

Przez dłuższą chwilę Damon nie odpowiadał, tylko powoli gładził jej włosy.

-Tak. Na pewno żyje.

-Skąd to wiesz? - zapytała cicho, unosząc głowę.

Damon uśmiechnął się lekko. Złapał jej dłoń i przyłożył do swojego serca.

-Stąd. Kiedy kogoś kochasz, po prostu to czujesz. Ty też to czujesz, prawda? - lekko pokiwała głową. - Więc widzisz, oboje mylić się nie możemy. A teraz prześpij się trochę.

Dziewczyna jeszcze długo nie zdołała zmrużyć oka. Leżała wsłuchana w odgłosy deszczu za oknem, zastanawiając się nad tym, co mężczyzna przed chwilą powiedział. Tak, niezaprzeczalnie wciąż kochała Stefana, jednak było coś, co ją gryzło i dawało o sobie wciąż znać.

Tuż przed zaśnięciem to do niej trafiło, a gdy już to się stało, gwałtownie wstała. Nie potrafiła dużej tego ukrywać przed sobą, bagatelizować czy negować. Na początku traktowała to jak pasożyta żerującego na jej emocjach, ale teraz musiała to wreszcie przyznać.

Najwyraźniej Stefan nie był jedynym, którego kochała.

XXX

-Przeskakuj na miejsce pasażera, ale to już.

Elena posłusznie przesiadła się, patrząc pytająco na Damona.

-Gdzie jedziemy?

Mężczyzna spojrzał się na nią i błysnął zębami w uśmiechu.

-Na przygodę, oczywiście!

Pół godziny później zatrzymali się przed pubem w Virginia's Beach. Nie wyglądał on jak te znane Elenie; przed wyjściem stały wielkie harley'e, z wnętrza dobiegał gwar rozmów i głośna muzyka. Przystanęła, lustrując miejsce ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

-Uważasz, że to dobry pomysł?

-Nie bądź sceptyczką, widzę tę minę. - otoczył ją ramieniem. - Nikt nas tu razem nie zobaczy, nie martw się. Będzie fajnie.

Weszli do środka. Wnętrze pubu było takie, jakiego Elena się spodziewała - czarne i czerwone skórzane obicia, plakaty muzyczne, lakierowane stoliki i chmura dymu papierosowego. Całość była utrzymana w ciemnych barwach i przyciemnionych światłach.

- Co to za nora?

Milczący, ale wciąż uśmiechnięty Damon zaprowadził ją do baru. Za wysoką ladą na podświetlanych stała wielka kolekcja whisky, czystych i likierów. Mężczyzna przejechał po nich wzrokiem, oblizując usta tak, jak większość facetów na widok skąpo ubranych dziewcząt.

Chwilę potem wielki, barczysty, wytatuowany barman podał im dwa piwa. Elena upiła małego łyczka, rozglądając się po bywalcach pubu. Zdecydowanie się wyróżniała wśród ubranych w skóry i kowbojki, wyzywająco umalowanych kobiet. Zaczęła przeklinać siebie za koronową, pudroworóżową sukienkę i sznurowane, zamszowe botki.

-Jezu, wyglądasz jakbyś kij połknęła. - zaśmiał się Damon, nonszalancko opierając o ladę i popijając piwo. - Rozluźnij się. Potrafisz się w ogóle zabawić?

Elena przetrzymała jego spojrzenie, po czym wypiła wielki haust piwa, znacznie zmniejszający zawartość kufla.

-Patrz i ucz się.

Godzinę później rozchichotana i czerwona na twarzy Elena siedziała z Damonem przy barze. Mężczyzna próbował zaprzestać śmiechu. Postawił przed nimi dwa kieliszki tequili.

-Zdążyłem to powiedzieć już chyba osiem razy, ale...Założę się, że tego nie wypijesz.

Dziewczyna zaniosła się perlistym śmiechem. Ona i Damon jednocześnie zlizali sól z dłoni, po czym opróżnili zawartość kieliszków.

Elena gwałtownie i energicznie wstała, na chwilę tracąc równowagę i lekko się chwiejąc. W ostatniej chwili złapała się kantu lady. Damon już nie powstrzymywał śmiechu - zanosił się głośnym rechotem, charakterystycznym dla pijanych ludzi.

Gdy dziewczyna stanęła pewnie na nogach, złapała go za rękaw skórzanej kurtki.

-Chodźmy tańczyć! Chcę tańczyć, Damon!

Czerwony na twarzy mężczyzna wstał - Elena pozazdrościła mu zdolności utrzymania się na nogach bez problemu - i ruszył z nią w stronę parkietu. Wiedziała, że ludzie na nich patrzą, ale w swoim obecnym stanie miała to wszystko gdzieś. Przywarli do siebie i zaczęli lekko kołysać się na boki. Dziewczyna wtuliła twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, czując pot i bijący od niego gorąc.

_The people seemed so close  
>Playing expressionless games*<em>

-Co to za zespół?

-The Cure.

_She was crying and crying for a girl  
>Who died so many years before<br>Sometimes I dream  
>Where all the other people dance<em>

-Dziękuję, że mnie tutaj zabrałeś. - wyszeptała, łaskocząc delikatnie jego ucho swoim oddechem.

-Warto było zobaczyć, jak się śmiejesz. Że nie zachowujesz się jak pieprzona męczennica.

Elena zmarszczyła brwi. Obróciła się pod jego ramieniem, a sukienka zawirowała wokół niej, tworząc zwiewną otoczkę.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Od śmierci Jenny i Johna zachowujesz się, jakbyś zasługiwała na to, by żyć. Nie powinno tak być.

Coś w Elenie się poruszyło. Choć wypiła dużo, miała przeczucie, że powinna coś powiedzieć, zareagować, że Damon poruszył jakiś ważny temat. Zanim jednak zdążyła się zorientować, o co jej chodzi, ten mruknął, że zaraz wróci i podszedł do baru, a ona sama była zdecydowanie zbyt pijana by to rozpamiętywać i dziwne uczucie szybko wyleciało jej z pamięci.

-Koniec na dzisiaj, zamykamy! - krzyknął barman.

Pomrukując z niezadowolenia, ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z pubu. Elena postawiła kilka niepewnych, chwiejnych kroków, lecz wtedy Damon załapał ją za ramię.

-My nigdzie nie idziemy.

Gdy pub opustoszał, barman rzucił Damonowi klucze i wyszedł. Zostali sami.

-Zahipnotyzowałeś tego gościa?

-Może. - mruknął z szerokim uśmiechem mężczyzna i sięgnął po butelkę szkockiej. Nie trudził się po szklankę i upił łyk z gwinta.

-Po co? - zapytała, po czym oparła się o ladę, podskoczyła i na niej usiadła.

Damon zastygł z butelką w ręku. Przyglądał się niej, powoli przesuwając swoim świdrującym spojrzeniem po każdej partii jej ciała. Podszedł krok bliżej, stanął między jej nogami zwisającymi z lady i odstawił szkocką. Elena czuła ciepło jego oddechu, dostrzegała błysk mokrej od potu skóry na jego szyi i malutkie kropelki alkoholu na ustach. Jakaś część jej, która niedawno dała o sobie znać, zachciała wpić się w te usta. Bardzo dzika część jej.

Poczuła gorąc, rozchodzący się po jej ciele, kiedy Damon przesunął dłońmi po jej gołych udach. Przesiąknięty alkoholem oddech owiał jej twarz.

-Bo zawsze chciałem spróbować seksu na ladzie w barze.

Elena pisnęła i zaśmiała się, gdy kilka szklanek spadło i z hukiem rozbiło się o podłogę.

XXX

Złożył jej szybkiego całusa na czole, czubku nosa, skroni, brwi, policzku i podbródku, doprowadzając ją do śmiechu.

-Damon, przestań i daj mi to!

Był to przeddzień jej urodzin. Tarzała się z Damonem po łóżku i co chwila wybuchała gromkim śmiechem. Nikt oprócz rodziny nie słyszał prawdziwego śmiechu Eleny, który ukrywała przed znajomymi i wstydziła się go niesamowicie, ponieważ lekko chrumkała. Salvatore był pierwszą osobą, która dostąpiła tego zaszczytu i uparcie powtarzał, że to urocze.

Złożył ostatniego całusa na jej uchu, po czym poderwał się i sięgnął po nieudolnie zapakowany prezent z krzywą kokardką. Elena wiedziała, że to jego robota.

Bez słowa podał jej pakunek. Dziewczyna niecierpliwie rozdarła papier. W środku znajdował się stary, metalowy medalion na grubym łańcuszku. Elena była w szoku; coś takiego było ostatnią rzeczą, której mogła się po Damonie spodziewać. Ozdoba była pokryta srebrnym, kwiecistym wzorem o idealnie wykutych, liściowych detalach. W miejscu pąka znajdował się mały, skrzący się niczym lód kamień. Damon wskazał na niego palcem.

-Kryształ górski. Należał do mojej matki.

-Damon, on...jest piękny. Dziękuję. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

Poczuła pod palcami opór. Medalion się otworzył, jednak w środku nic nie było - żadnego wygrawerowanego napisu, żadnego zdjęcia.

Elena spojrzała na mężczyznę. Ten uciekł gdzieś wzrokiem i wzruszył ramionami, lecz wydawało jej się, że sam z sobą toczył jakąś dziwną walkę.

-Nie wiedziałem, co powinno być w środku.

Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na nich z boku, zobaczyłby blaski ich spojrzeniach, czułość w dotyku i tę niepowtarzalną aurę, która otacza zakochanych ludzi. Uznałby pewnie, że są parą od dawna i że czeka ich wspólna przyszłość. Dopiero na końcu zauważyłby stolik z planszą do scrabbli, na której ułożono słowo "_SZALEŃSTWO_".

XXX

Następnego wieczoru zdarzył się przełom, bynajmniej nieprzyjemny dla Damona. Elena dodzwoniła się do Stefana.

Od ostatnich kilku dni nie postawiła nogi w motelu ani nie zadzwoniła. Wyobrażał sobie, jak pełna nadziei musi teraz być; w przeciwieństwie do niej on powoli usychał z braku jej obecności, jej giętkiego ciała spojonego z jego własnym, jej głosu, lecz przede wszystkim jej uśmiechu, potrafiącego sprawić, że to zasrane życie na chwilę wydawało się mieć jakikolwiek sens.

_Pieprzona karma_, pomyślał, nalewając szkockiej do szklanki. Siedział w Mystic Grillu zaledwie godzinę, a już tracił rachubę, która to kolejka. _Co sobie wyobrażałem? Karma zawsze mnie dojebie._

Najbardziej zatrważający był fakt, że pierwszy dany przez Stefana znak życia tak go rozczarował. Damon przyłapał się na tym, że nie chciał jego powrotu, że chciał, aby zaginął lub...Cholera, życzył śmierci własnemu bratu. Takich jak on karma zawsze dopadnie.

-Mogę się przysiąść?

Stanął za nim Alaric. Damon nigdy nie widział do z gorszej formie. Nauczyciel całe wakacje zalewał się w trupa. Cóż, może gdyby on też to robił, zamiast rżnąć dziewczynę brata, sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej?

-Proszę bardzo. - mruknął i nalał przyjacielowi kolejkę. Alaric wziął szklankę, ale nie upił ani łyka.

-Słyszałem, że Elena dodzwoniła się do Stefana. - nie zważając na markotną minę milczącego Damona ani jego zaciśniętą szczękę, Saltzman kontynuował. - Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

-Co mi do tego? - odparł Salvatore, wypijając haustem szkocką. Sięgał już po butelkę, gdy dłoń Alarica wystrzeliła w powietrze i przygwoździła jego rękę. Damon przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przyjaciela zaskoczony, nie wiedząc co robić.

-Au. O co chodzi, stary?

-Mogę chodzić napruty, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem ślepy. Myślisz, że nie wiem o waszym romansie?

Damonowi zaschło w gardle. Zacisnął dłoń na szklance, aż pobielały mu knykcie.

-To nie twoja sprawa.

-Oj, co to, to nie. - zaśmiał się Alaric. - Przywrócenie cię do porządku to jak najbardziej moja sprawa.

-Jakiego porządku?

Przyjaciel zignorował pytanie Salvatora.

-Pozwól, że pominę wszelkie walory moralne tej sytuacji, takie jak pieprzenie dziewczyny swojego własnego brata, mojej prawie-wychowanki. Jak ty sobie wyobrażałeś powrót Stefana? W ogóle myślałeś o konsekwencjach?

Damon milczał, obracając w dłoni szklankę.

-Jestem tu, by pomóc. Tylko powiedz mi, do kurwy nędzy, co zamierzasz zrobić?

-Nie wiem, Ric.

-Więc ci powiem. Zamierzasz postąpić słusznie.

-Zamierzam? - prychnął. - Chcesz, abym z własnej woli pozbawił się jedynego źródła szczęścia w całym pieprzonym uniwersum?

-Tego nie powiedziałem. Nie mówię, byś dał jej odejść. Mówię, byś dał jej wybór. Jest zagubiona, smutna, przerażona, sfrustrowana. Nie wie, co robić, nie interpretuje poprawie własnych uczuć. Zrób to za nią. Pokaż jej to, daj jej wybór.

Damon otworzył usta, chcąc zripostować przyjacielowi. Zamiast tego westchnął i schował głowę w ramionach.

-Nikt nie powiedział, że to będzie proste. - powiedział Alaric, klepiąc go po plecach.

-Nikt nie powiedział, że to będzie tak trudne.**

XXX

Leżeli w łóżku. Pierwszy raz nie przed, po ani w trakcie seksu.

Jeszcze niedługo po twarzy Eleny ciekł nieprzerwany potok łez. Jednej nocy spadł na nich ciężar tego wszystkiego, przed czym uciekali całe lato. Klaus wrócił, wraz ze swoją psychiczną siostrą oraz Stefanem, który...cóż, ugryzł Elenę.

Teraz dziewczyna patrzyła się tępym wzrokiem w sufit.

-Mogę zostać na noc? - zapytała szeptem.

-I tak bym cię nie wypuścił. - mruknął Damon. - A co?

-Nic, ja...Po prostu miewam koszmary. - wyrzuciła, patrząc gdzieś w bok. - Cholernie realistyczne. A teraz, gdy Klaus wrócił i one mogą stać się rzeczywistością...Nie chcę spać sama, rozumiesz?

Damon przygarnął dziewczynę do siebie. Nie zareagowała w żaden sposób.

-Zostań jak długo chcesz.

Tylko w myślach dopowiedział błagalnie "_Na zawsze_".

XXX

Nieraz wydaje nam się, że żyjemy w nieprzerwanym śnie. Wciąż i wciąż powtarza nam się ta sama nocna mara, z czasem przechodząca w koszmar - wspomnienia. Przeszłość to najboleśniejsza broń, którą nasz umysł podstępnie przeciwko nam wykorzystuje. Rozpamiętując to, co było, analizując doskonale znane sytuacje, żałując, czego się nie zrobiło tworzymy swojego rodzaju film. Jednak jest to bardzo dziwny film - pewne elementy się w nim zmieniają i to właśnie jest przekleństwo wspomnień. Choćbyśmy błagali, nie możemy nacisnąć _Play_ i wrócić do nich, odczuć to samo, co kiedyś.

Tak czuł się Damon. Z tygodnia na tydzień Elena przychodziła coraz rzadziej, sporadycznie, aż wreszcie oświadczyła, że muszą zaprzestać. "_Na jakiś czas"_ - powiedziała. "_Aż sytuacja się opanuje, nie możemy teraz ryzykować, że ktoś nas nakryje." _

Damon wiedział jednak, że kłamała. Niepojęte było to, jak bardzo się nie starała i jawnie okazywała swoje prawdziwe stanowisko. Jej pozbawiony emocji ton, unikanie kontaktu wzrokowego, niewzruszone kamienne oblicze, wytarte formułki - to wszystko upewniało go o nieuniknionym końcu ich romansu. Lato się skończyło.

Ignorował pustkę, która powstała w jego sercu. Nie powinien spodziewać się jednak niczego innego. Jak ustalili, to był tylko seks. I tak nic do niej nie czuł.

Powtarzając to sobie kilka razy dziennie, miewał spokój, jednak wciąż wieczorami nasłuchiwał jej samochodu na podjeździe czy lekkich korków na korytarzu. Wciąż patrzył się na drzwi pokoju z nadzieją, że przyjdzie, choćby ostatni raz.

Każdej nocy opadało na niego rozczarowanie. W pewnym momencie zechciał zmienić pokój i dać sobie z tym spokój, ale nie potrafił. Ten pokój zachował aurę wszystkiego, co zaszło w ciągu wakacji. Czasami wydawało mu się, że wspomnienie ich wspólnych dni są jak respirator i tylko one utrzymują go przy życiu. Choć z nadejściem jesieni temperatura spadała i na próżno było doszukiwać się promieni słońca, Damon czuł dziwne, wewnętrzne ciepło.

Na stole leżała nieruszona od ich ostatniej rundy plansza do Scrabbli, a na niej widniał napis "_WINA_".

XXX

Gdy w salonie rozległ się początek „_In and out of love_", Elena momentalnie się skrzywiła.

Ale cóż, Bon Jovi to ulubiony zespół Stefana, który siedział teraz w salonie i kiwał głową w rytm muzyki. Dziewczyna stała w kuchni i zmywała naczynia po kolacji. Oczywiście Stefan ochoczo zaoferował pomoc, jednak ona uparła się zrobić to sama. Nie chciała tego przed sobą przyznać, jednak zbyt ciężko było jej z nim przebywać i potrzebowała odrobiny spokoju.

Niedawno, gdy Stefan włączył uczucia, zaczęli się spotykać. Bardzo powoli próbowali do siebie dotrzeć i odzyskać to, co stracili latem. Zdaniem Eleny, na zawsze.

Nie całowali się i unikali fizycznego kontaktu. Rozmawiali. Oglądali filmy, chodzili na spacery, przygotowywali razem posiłki. Elena słyszała kiedyś, że tak zachowują się pary po kryzysie, na przykład małżeństwo po zdradzie. Na wspomnienie tego uśmiechała się gorzko, przypominając samej sobie, że chłopak nie wie o jej letnim romansie.

-Możesz coś dla mnie włączyć, proszę? – zapytała, gdy utwór się skończył.

Gdy usłyszała pierwsze dźwięki „_Charlotte Sometimes_" uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zaczęła lekko poruszać w rytm piosenki.

-Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz The Cure. – mruknął Stefan dziwnym, rozkojarzonym tonem. – To ulubiony zespół Damona.

Talerz omal nie wypadł z rąk Eleny.

-Nie wiedziałam.

-Myślałem, że lubisz Bon Jovi. Teraz się okaże, że słuchałaś ich tylko przez wzgląd na mnie. – zaśmiał się lekko.

-Lubię Bon Jovi, naprawdę. – powiedziała cicho. – Bardzo ich lubię, jednak… The Cure bardziej do mnie trafia. Tak, jakby ich piosenki były pisane specjalnie dla mnie, wiesz? Kocham The Cure.

Cholernie się cieszyła, że stała tyłem do chłopaka. Inaczej zobaczyłby łzy powoli spływające po jej twarzy.

XXX

Kiedy Elena zniknęła z jego życia i nikt nie robił mu wyrzutów o palenie w łóżku, Damon nie trudził się nawet by usiąść przy oknie. Coraz chłodniejsze jesienne wieczory spędzał w łóżku z książką i opakowaniem czerwonych _Lucky Strike'ów. _Podłoga wokół łóżka była pokryta niedopałkami.

Pewnego wieczoru, gdy już prawie usypiał, delikatna, bardzo dobrze znajoma dłoń wysunęła papierosa spomiędzy jego warg. Mężczyzna mrugnął, a gdy obraz przed jego oczami wyostrzył się, skamieniał. Elena Gilbert uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym zgasiła papierosa o podeszwę buta i odrzuciła go w bok.

-Elena. - szepnął zapatrzony w nią mężczyzna. - Co ty tu...

-Ćśś. - przerwała mu dziewczyna.

Damon zawsze był tym, który przejmował inicjatywę, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy Elena lekko odsunęła jego ręce.

-Połóż się. Dzisiaj ja się wszystkim zajmę.

Mężczyzna niepewnie położył się na plecach. Dziewczyna usiadła na nim okrakiem i zaczęła błądzić leniwie dłońmi po jego ciele, składać delikatne pocałunki na jego szyi, torsie i ramionach. Jej pieszczoty miały w sobie kobiecość, pewność siebie i subtelność, w niczym nie przypominały jej zachowania sprzed miesięcy. Rozkosznie opatulała jego ciało ciepłem, aż w jego wnętrzu rozpalił się żar. Wtedy pozwoliła mu wejść, a była tak niesamowicie kochana i delikatna, że Damon zatonął w zachwycie.

Gdy skończył, Elena scałowała łzę, powoli spływającą na jego policzku.

-Myślałem, że nigdy nie wrócisz.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym położyła głowę na jego piersi. Czuła pod uchem szalenie szybko bijące serce.

-Przecież nigdy się nie pożegnaliśmy. - mruknęła. Widząc jego minę, zaśmiała się. - Żartuję! Musiałam cię wreszcie zobaczyć.

-Eleno...- zaczął niepewnie mężczyzna, wpatrując się w nią. Przełknął głośno ślinę. - Kocham cię.

Elena poczuła się, jakby jej serce z hukiem pękło na milion kawałków, których ostre krawędzie wbiły się w pozostałe narządy.

-Ja ciebie też, Damon.

Przez miesiące bezsennych nocy nauczyła się, ile czasu zajmuje Damonowi uśnięcie i kiedy wpada w najgłębszą fazę snu. Wysunęła się delikatnie z ufnych objęć śpiącego mężczyzny, wstała i bezgłośnie ubrała. Przez dłuższą chwilę stała na środku pokoju, gdy po jej twarz powoli przecinały łzy. Damon nigdy jej nie zatrzymywał, nigdy nie wybiegał jej na spotkanie. Paradoksalnie, tym razem, gdy wszystko w niej krzyczało, by to zrobił, on po prostu spał. _Obudź się_, pomyślała. _Obudź mnie, spraw, żebym została..._

Elena załkała cicho, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Czuła się, jakby szczęście zmaterializowało się i ciągnęło ją za rękę, prosząc, by została. Mówiąc, że wreszcie je odnalazła. Pytając, dlaczego znowu odchodzi?

_Przykro mi, szczęście_, pomyślała. _Moje miejsce jest gdzie indziej. _

Dziewczyna podeszła do stolika przy oknie. Chwilę potem wróciła do drzwi i rzuciła przez ramię ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie ku mężczyźnie. Nie mogła okazać litości. Zamknęła cicho drzwi, pozostawiając go samego.

Na planszy do Scrabbli był ułożony napis _"POWINNOŚĆ"._

XXX

Elena wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym zapukała w drzwi domu Forbes'ów.

Caroline otworzyła i na jej twarz momentalnie wstąpiła „zła mina". Takim mianem określano jej najczęstszy wyraz twarzy. Była to mieszanka irytacji i chłodnej wyniosłości. Elena zazdrościła blondynce urody przez wiele lat. Teraz przyszło jej do głowy, że może gdyby ta tak często nie przybierała „złej miny", burzącej jej delikatne oblicze, więcej osób dostrzegłoby jej piękno.

Jednak Caroline miała jak największe prawo do złości. W końcu podczas ich ostatniego spotkania Elena nazwała przyjaciółkę „_tępą zdzirą śliniącą się na widok Klausa, podczas gdy jej chłopak wyjechał i specjalnie dla niej próbuje zerwać sire bond"._

-Hej.

-Czego chcesz?

-Porozmawiać z przyjaciółką.

Twarda mina Caroline nie zmieniła się ani trochę, gdy usiadły na schodach na ganku. Patrzyła się na Elenę spod byka, popijając herbatę z trzymanego oburącz kubka.

-Wiem, że zachowałam się beznadziejnie…I powiedziałam coś, czego nie miałam na myśli. Naprawdę. Po prostu nie mogę pojąć… Klaus zrobił coś potwornego wielu ludziom, nawet mi, twojej przyjaciółce. A jednak, jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie, której pokazuje człowieczeństwo i wtedy jesteś w stanie zapomnieć o całym źle, które zrobił. Co sprawia, że potrafisz to zrobić? Co miłość jest w stanie zrobić w ludźmi?

Caroline spojrzała się na przyjaciółkę, nie rozumiejąc.

-Eleno, czy ty na pewno mówisz o Klausie?

Dziewczyna nerwowo przełknęła ślinę.

-Czy gdyby był ktoś taki, jak Klaus, kto skrzywdził wiele ludzi, nawet kogoś mi bliskiego jak ty…A z nieznanych przyczyn, tylko dla mnie jest dobry. Czy potępiałabyś mnie? Czy oceniałabyś tę miłość?

W momencie, w którym dłoń zatroskanej Caroline dotknęła jej ramienia, Elena wybuchła płaczem. Wpadła w ramiona przyjaciółki i łkając, opowiedziała jej wszystko. Jej letni romans z Damonem. Początek pełen szybkiego, brudnego seksu. Ich schadzki, ich kłótnie. Jej rosnące nadzieje. Ich gry w scrabble i uczucie obejmujące całą dziewczynę, aż zatraciła się w nim i żyła nim…Moment, w którym przyjechał Stefan. Jej gryzące poczucie winy i wstręt, który nie był w stanie zmniejszyć tęsknoty do Damona. To, że nie potrafi być ze Stefanem.

-Przepraszam, tak strasznie cię przepraszam, Caroline. – szlochała Elena. – Jestem pieprzoną hipokrytką, nie mam prawa cię oceniać. Tylko powiedz mi, jak jesteś w stanie to wyłączyć?

-Wyłączyć co? – zapytała Forbes, poprawiając delikatnie włosy przyjaciółki.

-Te uczucia. Jak jesteś w stanie nie ulegnąć Klausowi? Co muszę zrobić, by uciec od tych uczuć, pozbyć się ich?

Caroline patrzyła na nią pobłażliwym wzrokiem, jak rodzic na małe dziecko. Skierowała wzrok w dół i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Nie da się uciec, Eleno. – szepnęła. – Możesz to ignorować, ale to cię i tak dopadnie. Musisz stawić temu czoła. A jeśli to uczucie jest prawdziwe…zawsze ulegniesz.

Dopiero wtedy Elena zauważyła wielką, nabiegłą krwią malinkę z boku jej szyi.

XXX

-Miałaś rację. Nigdy się nie pożegnaliśmy.

Elena omal nie wrzasnęła. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się. Po jej ciele przeszedł dreszcz, gdy zobaczyła Damona stojącego na środku jej pokoju.

-Co ty tu robisz? - syknęła.

-Robię to, na co ty nie miałaś odwagi.

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła. Wytarła spocone ręce o spodnie. Przelotnie spojrzała na twarz mężczyzny, widząc obojętną, chłodną maskę, której nienawidziła.

-Znowu to samo. Unikasz mojego wzroku. Po co to wszystko, Eleno? W co ty grasz?

-Stefan wrócił. Postanowiłam...spróbować z nim.

Damon prychnął.

-Och, cudownie. A powiedziałaś mu o tym, że pieprzyłaś się ze mną całe lato?

Elena odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Były zimne jak arktyczny lód. Na próżno mogła się spodziewać jakiejkolwiek litości.

-Lato było piękne, Damon. - wyszeptała. - To było nasze lato. Gorące, namiętne, cudowne. Lato mojego życia. Ale nadeszła jesień, zrobiło się zimno i spadły liście. Lato się skończyło, tak samo jak my.

-I postanowiłaś tak po prostu z tego zrezygnować. - mruknął Damon, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Odwrócił się, wykonał kilka kroków, po czym energicznie do niej wrócił, łapiąc za ramiona.

-Jedno, jedyne pytanie. Tylko to i mogę dać ci spokój już na zawsze. Wiem, że go kochasz. Powiedz mi, czy jesteś jesteś z nim szczęśliwa?

Elena pochyliła głowę. Jej twarz zakryła kurtyna ciemnych włosów. Nawet bez tego Damon wiedział, że dziewczyna płacze, jednak nie zamierzał przestać. Nie mógł okazać litości.

-Odpowiedz mi! - krzyknął, potrząsając ją za ramiona. - Jesteś z nim szczęśliwa, czy nie?

-Nie! - wrzasnęła, odpychając go.

Powietrze między nimi przez moment wibrowało, a oni oboje stali zszokowani, jakby nie wierząc w to, co właśnie zostało wypowiedziane.

-Jesteś szczęśliwa ze mną? - wyszeptał.

-Tak. - powiedziała, przykładając dłonie do jego policzków i delikatnie je gładząc. - Kocham cię, Damon. Ale nie możemy być razem.

Mężczyzna odepchnął jej dłonie.

-To przezabawne, Eleno. - mruknął. - Doprawdy, cholernie przezabawne. Tu nie chodzi o wyrzuty strumienia, wstyd, strach. Nie, absolutnie nie. Ty, do kurwy nędzy, jak zwykle nie wiesz, co czujesz. Jesteś tą samą niepewną i wątpiącą we wszystko gówniarą, jaką byłaś rok temu. Czego ty, kurwa, chcesz?

Elena zagryzła wargę, zaciskając powieki.

Mężczyzna wyminął ją i podszedł do okna. Otworzył je na oścież.

-Damon...

-Żegnaj. - powiedział, patrząc się na lasy Mystic Falls. - Czy to nie ironiczne, że tak właśnie wygląda nasze pożegnanie?

Uśmiechnął się gorzko. W ułamku sekundy zniknął. Tak, jakby go tu nigdy nie było.

Elena bezsilnie opadła na kolana, jakby były za miękkie, by ją utrzymać. Klęczała tak przez bardzo długi czas.

XXX

Mężczyzna wrócił do pokoju wieczorem, ciągnąc walizkę na kółkach. Rzucił ją na łóżko, wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i podszedł do okna. Zatrzymał się przy stoliku.

Na planszy do Scrabbli były ułożone dwa słowa. _"CHCĘ"_ oraz _"CIEBIE" _obok.

-Chcę ciebie. - wyszeptała dziewczyna, wyłaniając się zza jego pleców. - 21 punktów.

_

* fragment piosenki "Charlotte Sometimes" zespołu The Cure

**wpleciony w rozmowę fragmentu piosenki "The Sciencist" zespołu Coldplay


End file.
